


Watching

by Tayefeth



Series: Accidental Voyeur [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Unusual Sexual Situation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-10
Updated: 2004-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayefeth/pseuds/Tayefeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus watches Harry. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> USS: masturbation with a dildo transfigured from a feather.

Severus ushers the last of his Slytherins back to the dormitory. With all of his snakes safe in their den, he heads back to his office. Friday evenings are his: for relaxation, for reflection, for research. Filius has the early corridor patrol. Minerva will take the midnight patrol.   
  
Severus's thoughts race ahead, dancing around his list of projects. The Wolfsbane requires nothing tonight, but if Severus is to improve the taste for eventual marketing... He will have to get that manuscript from Harry's library. He does not plan to debase himself by peeping at the Boy Wonder again. He will simply go to the library, the left hand room, where Harry considerately keeps all of the Potions texts and rarer (Darker) books.   
  
Severus recalls a conversation between Wu and Minerva about an appointment with Harry.   
  
 _"... and then on Friday, Mr. Potter said he would be here at ten." Wu Chang, current Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, lately returned from a couple decades in her grandparents' native China, and mother of a twelve year old who has shown no signs of magic, sighed. "If he can help Ping..."_  
  
If Severus leaves now, he will avoid Harry entirely. Severus strides past his office, towards the edge of the grounds.  
  
#  
  
Severus steps from the Floo at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, dusting himself off with automatic movements while he listens. Silence, other than the sounds of an old house settling down for the evening. The lights are on, but Gryffindors are frequently wasteful, and Harry knows that his home is open to visitors.  
  
Severus heads for the stairs. Up one flight, past the parlor and the spare bedrooms, up the second flight. The door to Harry's room stands open, and a light shines from within. Severus hesitates, but there is no sound, none of the clatter that always surrounds Harry. Perhaps he left the door open, running late for his appointment with Wu in typical Harry fashion.  
  
Severus has been in all of the rooms of this house since the end of the war, except this one. If Harry has been so careless as to leave it open for Severus's perusal, well, he should take advantage. Harry cannot be inside. He's at Hogwarts, helping the worthless and downtrodden in true Gryffindor style.  
  
Severus steps to the doorway, looks inside, and freezes. Pale limbs stretch across the green of the sheets, leading his eyes inevitably to the quiescent cock hiding in a thicket of black hair atop dark balls. _(It has been too long since he has taken such a cock into his mouth, suckling it until it fills, the scent of a willing partner heavy in the back of his throat.)_  
  
Severus drags his eyes higher, across the sparsely furred chest, lingering almost unwillingly on the small nipples, each areole surrounded by a thin halo of black. A finger touches one as Severus watches, rolling it, caressing it as it tightens. _(How long has it been since Severus's hands coaxed arousal from such a slight tip of a lover's flesh?)_  
  
Severus meets Harry's eyes, greener than the sheets, brighter than the candlelight, bold as the way he spreads his legs a little more. Harry smiles slowly, "I hoped you'd visit, Severus."  
  
That can't be right. Severus tears his eyes away from Harry's face, only to have them catch on Harry's hand as it strokes his belly, swirling teasingly closer to his slowly awakening cock.  
  
"Would you like to watch again?" Harry's voice is low, somewhat breathless.   
  
Ice fills Severus's veins.  _Again._  Harry knows about his indiscretion. He should have left as soon as he realized Harry was safe. Merlin's balls, he should never have worried about the brat in the first place.  
  
The brat touches his cock with delicate fingers.  _Would he like to watch?_  Severus can't look away. _(How would those fingers feel on his own cock?)_ Severus knows that nothing is as desirable as the unattainable, but he has never had his nose rubbed in that quite this directly.  
  
Harry shifts, improving Severus's view as his other hand strokes his balls, lifts them, reminds Severus of what lies behind them, of what Harry is not offering, at least not to Severus. Anger tries to melt the ice that keeps Severus still. Severus's hands manage to ball into fists, but he can't leave, cannot even look away.  
  
"Accio feather." Harry catches it, turns it, tickles his thighs with the soft end. Severus takes an involuntary step closer, not seeing Harry's smile. Softly murmured words turn the feather into a facsimile of Harry's cock again, though Severus notices the faults in the resemblance this time. The feather-dildo is thicker than Harry's slender cock. The head, more defined. Harry trails it past his balls, nudging at the tight pucker behind. Harry, Perfect Potter, isn't as straight as Severus had thought, not lying there, showing Severus more clearly than words, that Harry intends to fuck himself with another man's cock.  
  
Not Severus's cock, though, as hard as it tries to escape his trousers. Severus has not been invited to touch, just to watch.  
  
Harry whispers a spell. The feather-cock glistens in the soft light and circles Harry's anus. Harry purrs as his hands return to his cock and balls.  
  
"Do you like what you see, Severus? Would you like to watch me fuck myself again?"  
  
Severus stands frozen, aching, torn between fleeing the horrendous temptation and succumbing to it. It would serve the Tease Who Lived perfectly if Severus shoved the dildo aside and plunged his own cock into Harry's tight arse instead. Bit the taut nipples until Harry squealed. Took the pleasure being flaunted in front of him.  
  
But Harry has only asked Severus to watch, and decades of life as a Death Eater robbed Severus of all taste for sex without full consent. He clenches his fists tighter. He will not join the Boy Wonder in this display. _(No matter how long it has been since he last shared an orgasm with another.)_  
  
The dildo plunges into Harry, and Severus cannot tell if the groan comes from his throat or Harry's. Too frozen by Harry's obvious pleasure to tear himself away, Severus tortures himself.  _(Not for me, never for me. He's made that clear.)_  
  
Time slips through Severus's clenched fists. He can't tell how long Harry writhes, working himself closer to the edge. When Harry falls, keening, into orgasm, splattering his chest _(how long has it been since Severus licked a lover clean?)_ , Severus melts enough for him to turn and flee this torture chamber.  
  
#  
  
Only on Monday does Severus realize that he still doesn't have that manuscript.


End file.
